1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheelbarrow, and in particular to a steerable wheelbarrow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, conventional wheelbarrows are difficult to steer, particularly when filled with a heavy load. The problem of steering becomes more difficult as the weight of the load increases. When using a single wheeled vehicle, a heavy load often results in tipping of the wheelbarrow when turning. A two-wheeled wheelbarrow provides a solution to the stability problem, but not to the turning problem. Such a wheelbarrow is disclosed by Canadian Patent No. 1,279,340, which issued to P. Donze et al on Jan. 22, 1991. A variety of steering mechanisms for small carts or the like which, at least in theory, could be used for wheelbarrows are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,142, which issued to J. O. Woodworth on Jul. 3, 1951; 3,066,945, which issued to W. L. Prescott on Dec. 4, 1962; 3,871,464, which issued to J. W. Eden on Mar. 18, 1975 and 4,203,609, which issued to T. L. Mitchell et al on May 20, 1980.
While some of the patented devices are interesting, they are either too complicated in terms of structure or ill-adapted for use on a wheelbarrow.